supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigadark Bowser
Gigadark Bowser was the fusion of Bowser (as Giga Bowser), Zombie Reed, and Samus Aran as well as a major antagonist of the third arc of Season 16. The reincarnated Gigadark Bowser is the main protagonist of the Super Smash Bros. Crossover movie "Evil Rising". Yami Bakura later reveals that the original Gigadark Bowser is an offspring of Zorc, therefore making Samus, Bowser, and Zombie Reed his reincarnations. Before Super Smash Bros. Crossover Gigadark Bowser was one of the 3 offspring of Zorc Necrophades, the others being Yami Bakura and the Ten-Tails. Eventually, Gigadark Bowser was killed, but Yami Bakura saved him through reincarnation. For 5,000 years, Yami Bakura searched for the reincarnates, with the first one being Bowser, followed by Samus Aran, and the last one being Zombie Reed (who at the time was not a zombie). Yami Bakura then went out of his way to make sure the three would eventually reunite into Gigadark Bowser by ruining their lives. #He told Kamek to train Bowser to become as evil as him. #He told Ridley that the mineral known as Afloratiite was on K-2L, where Samus lived. The outcome was that the people of K-2L were slaughtered except for Samus, who became a ruthless bounty hunter. However, Yami Bakura realized she needed to be driven insane or Gigadark Bowser wouldn't return, so he targeted Zelda and made Sheik a split personality, prompting Samus to enhance her power, which drove her insane. #He learned that Zombie Reed (again, not a zombie) became a superhero on Earth-2149 and had a family. Since this would damage Gigadark Bowser, Yami Bakura began working on a virus that would turn people into zombies. However, he needed help with the final stages, so he gave it to Umbra to finish it, but injected a specific instruction in the virus to take away Reed's family from him. While Zombie Sue survived, the death of his children drove Zombie Reed insane. #When he learned that Bowser had children as well, and that he was losing to a plumber (Mario) over and over again, Yami Bakura decided to remove Bowser. Jr and the Koopalings from Bowser's life by having them murdered by Thrax. Afterwards, Yami Bakura found Ganondorf and told him to combine the trio, though he was anomynous with their identities, only referring to them as a savage beast, a zombie, and a psychopath. In Season 21, it is revealed that Gigadark Bowser knew he wasn't going to live forever, as Zorc would eventually absorb him, so he commited suicide, hoping Yami Bakura would save his brother from death, which makes Gigadark Bowser the true cause of the tragedies in Samus, Bowser, and Zombie Reed's lives. Role in Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ganondorf decided to combine Bowser (a savage beast), Zombie Reed (a zombie), and Samus (a psychopath) and use Gigadark Bowser to control the world. After Samus is kidnapped, Ganondorf requests of his piece of the Triforce to force Bowser to become Giga Bowser, fuse him with Zombie Reed and Samus, and put their combined form under his control. However, Zorc's will caused only the fusion to be a success. Gigadark Bowser then states he is going to remake the world in his own image before severly injuring Ganondorf. Gigadark Bowser then tells Naruto Uzumaki, Jaden Yuki, and Zelda that he expects a challenge from them. Afterwards, Gigadark Bowser launches a full-scale invasion of Pandemonium. Gigadark Bowser later blasts Venus to death before looking at his handiwork and decides Pandemonium has suffered enough and leaves the scene. Gigadark Bowser then proceeds to invade Neathia stating he will enjoy crushing them. Gigadark Bowser ruthlessly massacres Fabia Sheen, and then decides to leave after checking his work again. Goku attempts to stop him, but Gigadark Bowser escapes, unintentionally splitting Goku's soul from his body. Gigadark Bowser then invades Gundalia as it is nearby. Unlike last time, Gigadark Bowser summons Malefic monsters along with Chaos Bakugan. Gigadark Bowser is then challenged by Zane Truesdale, betting the Malefic monsters if he loses. Despite using the Sacred Beasts, Zane manages to use Yugi's cards and finishes Uria off with Slifer. Gigadark Bowser is ultimately defeated when Zane uses De-Fusion to undo the fusion. However, Gigadark Bowser's actions would ultimately serve as a factor of Samus' descent into darkness. It is later revealed that Yami Bakura was the true mastermind behind the creation of Gigadark Bowser. Gigadark Bowser is later reincarnated as an infant Koopa. The original Gigadark Bowser returns when Yami Bakura angers Bowser, Samus, and Zombie Reed by reviving their deceased family members, causing them to fuse again. Gigadark Bowser Jr. later saves Rosalina and Midna from Yami Bakura along with Boo Rock. The original Gigadark Bowser returns during the Time Eater Arc, under Ganondorf's complete control. During The Keys of Smash Arc, it is revealed that Gigadark Bowser is an offspring of Zorc. Later, Gigadark Bowser Jr. betrays the heroes as he wants to make his "family" proud. In Season 21, when Samus sheds her humanity, Gigadark Bowser takes over her body, meaning that Samus' psychopathic personality was Gigadark Bowser trying to break free from Samus, making Samus nothing more than Gigadark Bowser's vessel. Gigadark Bowser is ultimately destroyed by the father-son team of Goku and Gohan. Gigadark Bowser makes subsequent reappearances despite his death, but under Bowser, Samus, and Zombie Reed's control. Role in Evil Rising This movie takes place during Season 20. Shortly after his rebirth, Gigadark Bowser Jr. enrolls in Dark Cocoon Academy. Gigadark Bowser Jr. is put in the same class as Boo Rock and even though he is a child, Gigadark Bowser Jr. instills fear in the whole class, except for Boo Rock and Red, the teacher. When Boo Rock suddenly collapses, Gigadark Bowser Jr. takes him to the infirmary for Red. Gigadark Bowser Jr. will have a slight change of heart due to Boo Rock's kindness. In the movie, Gigadark Bowser Jr. uses the alias of "GB Jr." Appearance Gigadark Bowser looks like a "Giga" version of Dark Bowser from Bowser's Inside Story. Personality Gigadark Bowser, despite his size, is quite intelligent due to Zombie Reed being one of his components. Gigadark Bowser is also quite cocky, as he hopes Naruto, Jaden, and Zelda will give him a challenge. Gigadark Bowser is notably one of the few people that are more sadistic than Yami Bakura, as he states he will enjoy crushing Neathia. Gigadark Bowser is also manipulative, as he used Yami Bakura and his own reincarnation in order to be revived. Battle Record Gigadark Bowser has won nearly every fight he has been in, and his opponents usually die afterwards. Gigadark Bowser only lost against Zane Truesdale, Naruto Uzumaki, and Goku and Gohan, the latter defeat being his final battle before his death. Trivia *Gigadark Bowser's voice shifts to one of his 3 fusees' voices. *Gigadark Bowser is the first fusion character in the series. *Gigadark Bowser is one of the strongest villains in the series, as when he was born, the entire world shook. *Gigadark Bowser's name is a pun on Giga Bowser, Dark Bowser, and the Cyberdark archtype from Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Zombies Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Movie Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Offspring of Zorc Category:Fan Characters